High School Musical: With a TWIST!
by MyOwnSuperhero
Summary: "Bubbles welcome to the school for creatures with different features, welcome to Xavier Academy". Bubbles is a freshman who was home schooled by her uncle for years and now it's her first time going to school. But not just any school. Her family has been keeping secrets from her! And now the secrets are unfolding, and new secrets are created. Mixed and normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Musical: With a**_**TWIST…**_

**Chapter 1: Monster…**

**Hi guys! I'm back and with a new story! Hope you guys like it. I got the idea browsing through Fanfiction and saw a few musical fics about the Powerpuff Girls… Sooo, I got an idea of writing my own but with a plot twist! I am going to use some HSM songs hence the name… Anyway enjoy!**

**(A/N: The italics are when Bubbles speaks. You know like the beginning of Twilight when Bella talks telling the story a little bit? Yeah that's what I'm trying to do… Sorry if you get confused! Just think of Bubbles as the narrator and when the normal writing starts again that's when the story begins!)**

**Bubbles POV:**

_When I was little I lived with my mother. We lived alone, my mother always said that my father walked out on us. Leaving my mother to take care of herself, and me…I loved her more than anything! She used to tell me I was different, that I wasn't like any of the other kids. That I was special… I never knew what she meant. I guess I thought I would figure it out in time, never giving too much thought to it. That is until today….._

Today's my first day at my new school. I'm so excited! It's also the same school my old best friend, Boomer, goes to! Boomer and I've been best friends since kindergarten. But he moved away when he turned eight. He's four years older than me and this will be his senior year. I'm only a freshman this year. I haven't seen him in a long while, sure we kept in touch but never really had the time to visit each other.

I quickly put on some dark blue jean short shorts, with a cute baby blue top which stopped just above my belly button and hung loosely on my body. It had the words 'Wild & Free' written on it with white curly letters. I pulled my naturally curly hair into a high ponytail and quickly put on some white toms. To finish my look I lightly put on some mascara with light pink lip gloss.

I never had the need of foundation, I have creamy porcelain skin. The mascara made my baby blue eyes pop, and my golden blonde hair reaching my waist. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I smiled satisfied. I grabbed my white messenger bag and made my way to the kitchen. I was walking down the hall but stopped at the cute sight in front of me.

On the floor was my little ginger kitten, Rusty, sleeping peacefully. I 'awwwed' softly before silently tiptoeing past him. I've always loved animals with a passion. I love helping out at the animal shelter whenever I have time. I'm nervous to be honest. Going to school for the first time… And by that I mean the first time EVER! I've been home schooled by my uncle ever since…. I don't even wanna think about it.

I walked into the kitchen seeing my uncle already putting some waffles on my plate. "Uncle Ben, I told you, you could sleep in. You don't have to be awake as early as I am!" I said smiling at him. He looked up smiling, his blue eyes sparkling and his shaggy brown hair scattered on his face. "Nonsense! Now come on dear have a seat and I'll pour you some orange juice" he said before walking towards the fridge.

I smiled shaking my head before taking a seat. I love my uncle, he's the only family I have. He doesn't look anything like my mother even though they were brother and sister. My mom was a beautiful kind and caring woman, the kind of woman you only see in movies or read about in books. She had beautiful golden blonde hair naturally curled like mine and light green eyes. She used to tell me I got my father's eyes and that each time she looked into my eyes that she'd think of him.

My uncle poured us both some juice and sat down. "So, you excited for your first day of school?" he asked while munching on his waffles, I nodded giving him a small smile. "Y-yeah but also a little bit nervous…" I said blushing while looking at my plate. "Don't be Bubbles. You'll fit in just fine! Besides I told you what to expect, the worst that can happen is some girl thinking she's better than you" he said with a smile.

"Except me maybe getting pregnant…" I mumbled. I saw him choke on his food before his face paled and his smile fade. He quickly cleared his throat "T-that will never h-happen" he said while standing up. "If it did and I mean IF! I will kill the son of a bitch!" he said trying to look as confident as he can but failed. I burst out laughing, I held my stomach as I almost tumbled off my chair.

"That… That would never… Happen!" I said between laughs, I immediately saw him sigh in relief. "It better not" he grumbled putting away the dishes, suddenly I heard our doorbell ring and my face lit up knowing it's Boomer. "Don't worry Uncle Ben it won't" I said smiling before kissing his cheek. I quickly made my way to the front door not wanting to waste any time.

I opened the door smiling excitedly "BOOMER!" I screamed when I saw him and jumped into his arms hugging him. He stumbled back slightly in surprise but hugged back immediately. "Haha, hey Bubs" he said after we let go of each other. I finally took a good look at him and saw he changed… a LOT! He didn't look like the cheeky kid I remembered at all! He looks so handsome. His dirty blonde hair hanging lazily in his face with his ocean blue eyes sparkling as he smiled.

He had a very lightly tanned skin and a dazzling white smile. He was at least half a foot taller than me and is wearing a loose plain dark blue shirt with some dark blue baggy jeans and blue high tops. "You look sooo… different?" I said slowly which made him chuckle, "Well we haven't seen each other in ten years, of course I changed" he said smiling.

"Oi Boomer you didn't tell me your bestie was this cute" I heard a voice and saw a raven haired guy. He had forest green eyes and perfectly sun kissed skin. His hair was spiked up and a six pack was clearly visible from his tight green shirt. His black baggy pants flowing over his legs and some green Chucks. "Well Butch, I didn't know she'll be this cute" he said to the guy next to him.

Both comments made me blush fiercely. "I'm Bubbles but you can call me Bubs for short, nice to meet you" I said reaching my hand out, he smirked "I'm Butch and you can call me anytime" he said before winking at me. Boomer rolled his eyes "Butch she's not gonna fall for your cheesy pickup lines, right Bubs?" he asked looking at me. I just blushed and nodded, looking at my feet.

"Come on Bubs we should get going" Boomer said still smiling, I smiled back at him and nodded. "Bye Uncle Ben!" I called before following Boomer and Butch. I was busy following them but they stopped suddenly, making me confused. We've been walking for like fifteen seconds why did they stop. But that's when I saw him… Another guy waiting for them.

He had red hair, it was longer than Butch and Boomer's hair but would only be short enough to make a really small ponytail. It was hanging loosely under a red baseball cap turned backwards. He had a light tanned skin and was a good two feet taller than me. But what interested me the most was his blood red eyes, and weird enough I wasn't scared or shocked but more intrigued. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, a red tie hanging loosely around his neck.

His sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows and black pants with red converse. "Hi I'm Bubbles" I greeted even though his back was turned to me slightly. "Great and I'm the guy who didn't ask…" he started rudely but trailed off when he looked at me. He stared at me for a good few seconds before clearing his throat "Brick" he said shortly. He was still looking at me as if studying my every feature.

I smiled at him "Nice to meet you Brick" I said but he looked shocked, why? "Wait you're not scared?" he asked me scrunching his eyebrows together. I shook my head slowly "No…. Why would I be?" I asked confused. "Cause usually people are freaked out by his red eyes. Especially me, it's like they look into your soul… Creepy" Butch said with a shudder.

I smiled again "Nope. To be honest they intrigue me" I said and Brick looked more shocked, "Oookayy. I'm glad you think so but guys if we don't go now we'll be late!" Boomer yelled before walking off, me following closely behind. We arrived at the, school? Well it looked more like a haunted house not a school! The trees were dead, same with the grass and the building looked creepy.

I'm scared to be honest. Suddenly I felt a hand take mine and I looked beside me and saw Boomer watching me, waiting for my reaction. I let out a shaky breath before walking towards the entrance. When I entered the school I saw a lot of kids walking past me bumping into each other. They looked so different from each other yet all the same.

"Yo Butterbitch" Butch called to a Raven haired girl, she turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I've been called worse" she scoffed glaring at him. "Oh yeah? What?" he asked smirking, "Your fucking girlfriend asshole!" she yelled smirking. Butch's smirk fell, satisfied with his reaction she turned and walked away. "Ohhh, BURN!" Boomer yelled laughing.

Butch growled and Brick just glared at her while she was walking away "I don't like her" Brick said lowly. Boomer chuckled "That's just because her sister did better than you in a test once" he said chuckling. Brick glared at him "She did NOT do better than me" he growled and Butch smirked again. "Yeah but came damn close if ya ask me" Butch said smiling.

Brick gave him a scowl before storming off to his, I'm assuming, class. "Boomer you should probably go calm him down" Butch said, but Boomer just rolled his eyes. "What? And leave you here alone with Bubbles? Nice try Butch, I may be an idiot but I'm not that big of an idiot" Boomer said smirking making Butch huff.

"Whatever…" Butch huffed again before walking off after Brick. "Sorry bout' them. Butch is a total player and perv. Brick is a know it all, bossy ass all the time" Boomer apologized. I just giggled and told him it was okay. We made our way to the headmaster's office. Being me, I was nervous. When we finally arrived Boomer told the lady at the desk something, she smiled and nodded quickly standing up and knocking on the headmaster's door.

The door opened and there stood a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked at me and smiled. He looked to be in his mid 30's. "Ah, Bubbles how nice to finally meet you. Your uncle has told me so much about you, come come" he said with a smile gesturing for us to enter his office. "Please take a seat" he said before making his way to his chair behind a huge desk.

Me and Boomer sat down and waited for him to continue. "Now…" he started "I'm sure you already know why you're here" he said but I just shook my head and he looked surprised. "No? Well I don't really have time to explain but I'm sure Boomer won't mind explaining everything, right Boomer?" he asked and I saw Boomer fiddling with his fingers looking nervous.

"Boomer?" the headmaster asked again, Boomer nodded "S-sure I'll explain e-everyt-thing" he stuttered surprising me, Boomer never stuttered, why is he so nervous? "Perfect!" the headmaster exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Well then here's your schedual Bubbles, enjoy yourselves" he said smiling before ushering us out of his office.

"C-come on Bubs, f-follow me" he said leading the way, I looked at him confused but followed him. After a while of walking we entered a room that looked like the auditorium. He made his way towards the stage, "I d-don't know if you'll still w-wanna be my friend after t-this" he said nervously before walking onto the stage. I took a seat and looked at him still confused.

"I'm not what you think I am Bubbles, I'm different" he said before looking at his feet and music started playing. I don't know where it came from, I'm already confused. He looked at me seriously before he starts singing.

**(A/N: The italics are what he's singing and the bold is what happens during the song so please don't skip it please, or else you'll be confused. Oh, and we're still in Bubbles' POV, enjoy!)**

"**Monster"**

**by Imagine Dragons**

_**Boomer: **__Ever since I could remember,  
>Everything inside of me,<br>Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
>I was never one for pretenders,<br>Everything I tried to be,  
>Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)<em>

**He looked at me, I was still confused so I tilted my head not understanding what he means by this song.**

_If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because,  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<em>

**He walked around singing the lyrics. 'Why? Why would he sing this song to me now? And why does he think I wouldn't want to be his friend after this?' I thought to myself in confusion, watching him.**

_Can I clear my conscience,  
>If I'm different from the rest,<br>Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
>I never said that I want this,<br>This burden came to me,  
>And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)<em>

_If I told you what I was,  
>Would you turn your back on me?<br>And if I seem dangerous,  
>Would you be scared?<br>I get the feeling just because,  
>Everything I touch isn't dark enough<br>If this problem lies in me_

**He walked back to the middle of the stage. He has a really good voice but I still don't understand the point of this!**

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<em>

**There was music playing while he was taking a breath, he didn't even dare to look at me. Why? I don't know… But when he started singing the lyrics again, there was a dark blue aura forming around him. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking I imagined it, so I opened them again slowly but when I did I didn't just see the aura his eyes were glowing too! My mouth fell open and I looked at him shocked to what was happening. He was still singing though.**

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
>I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.<br>A monster, a monster,  
>I've turned into a monster,<br>A monster, a monster,  
>And it keeps getting stronger.<em>

( watch?v=QfM5rHH_xTs )

I looked at him, my mouth still open. "Y-y-you…" I started but couldn't finish my sentence. He looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking me not to leave him. "Bubs, I'm a siren and this is a school for 'monsters'…" he said with a shaky breath scared that I'll be afraid of him. I thought about everything for a while before wrapping him in a hug.

He was shocked but hugged back quickly holding me tight, afraid that I'll leave him. "Boomer it's okay. I'm not scared and I won't leave you" I whispered hugging him tighter. "Ever?" he asked still not believing me, I laughed slightly "Ever" I said and pulled back. I saw some tears flowing down his cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"I'm here for you Boom, remember? Friends forever, never leaving your side, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Batman and Robin…" I started but he finished for me "Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Tarzan and Turk. Always together forever" he finished. That was our pact since we became friends. I smiled and nodded. He laughed and gave me another hug before leading me towards the crowded hallway.

"Bubbles welcome to the school of different creatures with different features, welcome to Xavier Academy. You're one of us…" he said looking at everyone passing us.

_There, on that moment I understood what my mother said. Me, being different, special. I knew exactly what she meant and I wasn't scared or afraid, I finally felt like I belong…._

**End of chapter one! Hope you liked it! I promise I'll update my other story soon enough but I just had this awesome idea and had to publish it. Sorry if you guys were excited for the chapter two but I promise I'm already busy with it and will update soon. Same goes for this story I answer to reviews so if you have any questions ask away! Love you guys! :3**

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favorite**

**Peace, Love and Cocopops!**

**-Ali :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First impressions?**

**Guess who's back?! Rihanna! Haha jk it's me! Okay so I've not been updating a lot and I'm REALLY sorry. I had some life choices and problems to deal with… BUT I'm not gonna bore you with it so let's start with the thank you's!**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**AngelWings14530**

**Faty-chan**

**EveDuncan2**

**TooneyDeadlyFireDragon**

**Marver123 (guest)**

**Loe (guest)**

**SweetASSugar (guest)**

**Love is My Weapon**

_My mom always taught me that all people have good in them. Even the criminals in jail have some good in them. She always said, "Never judge someone from the way they look cause' inside there might be the kindest person on earth." I always trusted and believed my mom. I listened to her every word and did just as she said. I treated all people with kindness and respect just the way I want them to treat me. I always believed my mother about every person having good in them that is until today…_

**Bubbles POV:**

"Bubbles welcome to the school of different creatures with different features, welcome to Xavier Academy. You're one of us…" he said looking at everyone passing us. That's when I saw it. Each time someone passed us I saw something different one guy had horns, one girl had pointy ears and another girl had wings. It was like my eyes finally opened and I was now seeing the real world.

"Wait hold up for a second! I'm one of you?.." I asked with confusion trying to comprehend what was going through my head. He nodded but I just frowned. How could I be? I've never felt any different and I don't look different. So how am I one of them? "Easy some of us take longer to realize or earn our powers and forms" someone said from behind me making me jump.

It was Brick but how did he know what I was thinking? Did I say it out loud? "No I can read minds" he answered making me give him a really weird freaked out look. "Brick stop reading the poor girl's mind that's just unmannered" Butch said in a posh voice. Brick scoffed "I never knew you knew such big words butchy" Brick teased earning a growl in return.

"Shut up" Butch said in a low voice, but Brick continued to chuckle. Butch started breathing heavy while growling. "Oh please Butch you can't blame me you have a brain the size of a walnut" Brick said now laughing. Butch growled again but this time it sounded more like an animal. "Ookaay guys I think we should get to class, come on bubs I'll walk you to your first period" Boomer said slowly pulling me away.

"So what kind of uhm.." I started but I didn't want to say monster, as if reading my mind Boomer interrupted "Vecen" he said making me even more confused if possible. **(It's spelled Vecen but its Vessen if you say it. If you've watched GRIMM you'd understand lol) **"Vecen?" I asked confused. "That's what we're called, instead of monsters" he explained making me finally understand.

"Oh, so what kind of.. Vecen are Butch and Brick?" I asked but he suddenly stopped making me bump into him, "Hey! Why'd you do that?" I asked rubbing my forehead. "Bubbles you need to understand this. In this school the first rule is that you can NEVER ask anyone what kind of Vecen they are. Understood?" he asked very seriously making me nod. Why can't I ask them?

Ugh! This place is so frustrating! We finally got to class before the late bell rang. "Settle down please, I see we have a new student. Please come stand in the front and introduce yourself" the teacher said gesturing towards me. I nodded putting a smile on face before facing the class, everyone was dead silent and this made me even more nervous. All eyes were on me staring.

I took a deep breath "Hi I'm Bubbles Twain. I live with my uncle and I love art" I said smiling, the teacher smiled "Welcome Bubbles I am Mr. Udinoff" he said and I now noticed he had a Russian accent. "You may take a seat anywhere you'd like" he said before turning around and writing on the black board. I took an empty seat at the very front. "Now class welcome to freshman year! And welcome to Monsterology."

After the first four periods were done the bell rang signaling lunch! I was walking down the hall trying to find the cafeteria but I bumped into someone on the way. "Ow watch where you're going bitch" a tall brunette girl said with a scowl. She had hazel eyes and was a few inches taller than me. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm new here and I was trying to find the cafete-" I started but she cut me off "Does it look like I care?" she snapped before walking off with her little posse.

I groaned so much for good first impressions. Before they disappeared the brunette turned to look at me "Hey if you want someone to bother with your sad little excuses Mackenzi is perfect for you!" she yelled and pointed towards a girl before walking away while the other girls snickered. I looked at my left and saw a girl rummaging through her locker. I took a breath and made my way towards her.

"Mackenzi right?" I asked, she turned and I saw she had a cookie in her mouth. She slammed her locker shut and took a bite of the cookie "Whatever you heard about me they're all lies… I'm waayy worse!" she said chewing on her cookie. I giggled and shook my head "I'm sure you are" I said with a smile. She had long messy dark brown hair and icy blue eyes she was about my height with a sun kissed skin.

Her style was extremely tomboyish. She was wearing a red shirt that stopped at her belly button that was ripped at some places with a black spaghetti strap shirt underneath. She was wearing navy blue baggy pants that stopped a few inches under her knees with red chucks and black nerd glasses. She smiled "Well you can just call me Kenzi or Mac for short" she said stretching while she yawned.

"I'm Bubbles" I greeted with a small smile. There was a few minutes of silence "You don't talk much, I like you!" she exclaimed smiling. I jumped a little startled but smiled back before following her to the cafeteria. Well I made a new friend… I think? We finally got to the cafeteria and it was crowded! "Alright well this is the cafeteria or what I like to call it **heaven**…" she said trailing off making me giggle.

She shook her head snapping out of her trance "Like any other school CAT Academy has different social 'groups'. More like cliques if you ask me" she mumbled the last part. "CAT Academy?" I asked confused, she smiled and nodded "Christopher Adolf Thomson Academy, CAT for short" she explained. "Oh, who's Christopher?" she took another cookie out of her pocket and chewed on it "The founder of the school" she said between munches.

I nodded, 'How old is this school?' I thought to myself. "Anyway back to the cliques. Over there are the geeks" she said pointing to group of kids each of them on a laptop or on their phone and talking about technology. "That's the jocks" she said pointing to another table, guys with football jackets filled the table and there were cheerleaders standing around them admiring them.

"That's the nerds, surfers, drama geeks, fashion freaks, troublemakers, religious group, band geeks, sporty girls, perverts, snobs aannnd last but not least my little group the outcasts" she said taking a deep breath. She pointed to every table as she explained, at the troublemakers' table I saw the raven haired girl from earlier and at the snobs I saw the brunette girl I bumped into earlier.

The last table she pointed at was the 'outcasts' or at least that's what she called them. We made our way towards exactly that table. It was a pretty big group about twenty kids sitting around the table chatting and laughing. "Hey guys this is Bubbles she's a new recruit" Kenzi said making me look at her confused, recruit? She laughed "Recruit is just what I call someone who joins our group" she explained with a toothy grin.

Everyone looked at us and greeted me with smiles. "That's Andy, Christoff, Max, Lilly, Elliot, Cassy, Kyle, Lukas, Markus, Matt, Danny, Kristen and Ren" she said pointing at each of them making me follow her finger with my eyes trying to keep up. **(A/N: I'm gonna explain each of their looks ect now so if you don't wanna waste your time with it skip it lol. BTW I'm gonna need some OC's for the outcast group pleazzzzeeeee. Nomo arigato on with the storyyyy*)**

**Name: **Andy** Last name: **Blackwood** LOOKS: **Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sun kissed skin and C-cups.** Position in the Outcasts: **Tomboy tough girl** Nickname: **None** Family: **Danny** Anything else: **I'm a GIRL! Ok? Deal with it and so is Danny we're twins but polar opposites. Get in my way I'll kick your ass to China and back.

**Name: **Christoff** Last name: **Andrews** LOOKS: **Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Tan skin and the perfect body.** Position in the Outcasts: **The sweet idiot** Nickname: **Chris** Family: **none (in the school! He has a family jeez I'm not a monster!)** Anything else: **Uhm… I like girls and jelly beans :)

**Name: **Max** Last name: **Upperway** LOOKS: **Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Light skin and a pretty good body. (Muscles and a six pack)** Position in the Outcasts: **Sexy nerd** Nickname: **-none-** Family: **-none- (in the school chill!)** Anything else: **Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass.. ;)

**Name: **Lilly** Last name: **Jackson** LOOKS: **Black hair with a few blue streaks and icy blue eyes. Tanned skin and B-cups.** Position in the Outcasts: **Chef and food enthusiast.** Nickname: **Lil** Family: **Ren** Anything else: **I have the most delicious cookies you HAVE to taste!

**Name: **Elliot** Last name: **Vander** LOOKS: **Dark brown hair and green eyes. Tanned and perfect body of course.** Position in the Outcasts: **The muscle** Nickname: **-none-** Family: **Little sister in third grade.** Anything else: **Give me something to punch and I'll be happy.

**Name: **Cassy** Last name: **Johnson** LOOKS: **Light brown hair and hazel eyes. Pale with D-cups.** Position in the Outcasts: **Communicator** Nickname: **Cas, CJ** Family: **Senior brother** Anything else: **Want something? Tell me I'll get it, I know a guy… (-in suspicious cloak and hat-)

**Name: **Kyle** Last name: **Peterson** LOOKS: **Dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Tanned and well-built body.** Position in the Outcasts: **The player/perv** Nickname: **Baby, sexy, babe… If you know what I mean ;) **Family: **none (IN THE SCHOOL)** Anything else:** Girls love me, I'm hot, sexy, cute, adorable, you name it. If you're hot don't hesitate to give me your number. ;)

**Name: **Lukas** Last name: **Gray** LOOKS: **Snow white hair and icy blue eyes. Pale-ish and a great body.** Position in the Outcasts: **Techno geek** Nickname: **Luke **Family: **Markus twin brother** Anything else:** I hate Valentine 's Day, it's stupid. Skateboarding is my life!

**Name: **Markus ** Last name: **Gray** LOOKS: **Snow white hair and lime green eyes. Same as his brother.** Position in the Outcasts: **Scout/Detective** Nickname: **Mark **Family: **Lukas twin brother** Anything else: **I'm charming and nice to people I like. I am not as smart as my brother but above average. ( OR so he thinks)

**Name: **Matt ** Last name: **Ross** LOOKS: **Dark brown hair and mischievous green eyes. Sun kissed skin and a sex god like body.** Position in the Outcasts: **Artist/Bad ass** Nickname: **none **Family:** -none- (IN SCHOOL HE HAS A MOM)** Anything else: **I'm not your typical bad boy, late for class, not doing homework, skipping school? Nah, those are too boring. I'll graffiti the walls, sell drugs on school grounds, put kids in the hospital if they mess with me etc. I love being me. I hate labeling myself and I never get expelled so deal with it!

**Name: **Danny ** Last name: **Blackwood** LOOKS: **Blood red dyed hair and brown eyes. Lightly tanned skin and C-cups.** Position in the Outcasts: **Music enthusiast** Nickname: **Dan **Family: **Andy Blackwood** Anything else: **Me and my sister are polar opposites. I love music and I'm very sweet and nice to everyone. :)

**Name: **Kristen ** Last name: **Smith** LOOKS: **Dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. Lightly tanned and D-cups.** Position in the Outcasts: **Diva and Drama queen.** Nickname: **Kris, Kristy **Family: **Senior twin sisters** Anything else: **I'm the most amazing person you'll ever meet! I love myself if could date myself I would…

**Name: **Ren ** Last name: **Jackson** LOOKS: **Dark brown hair almost black and icy blue eyes. Perfectly tanned and perfect body.** Position in the Outcasts: **The silent one** Nickname: **-none- **Family: **Sister Lilly** Anything else: **…... (okay then -_-)

**(A/N: This is all info I'm gonna need with your OC's! Thank youuuuzzz)**

After all the introductions we sat down and I started chatting with everyone. I love them already! Each of them are unique, too bad I can't know what kind of Vecen they are. Suddenly the lights started to dim and everyone started to cheer. I looked around me confused when a spotlight appeared and I saw three figures standing on a table. The three figures turned making my eyes widen at the sight. It was Boomer, Brick and Butch!

"Welcome students of CAT academy!" Butch boomed in a microphone making everyone cheer. "Today is gonna be a little different 'cause we have someone else who's going to sing to you today" Boomer said smiling. The students started cheering even more. "Please welcome Bubbles Twain!" all three of them boomed and all of the sudden the spotlight was on me.

My eyes widen while gaping at them. Boomer got off the table and approached me, he took my hand leading me towards the table he was on earlier. "And joining her in a duet will be me-" Boomer started but was cut off by Butch screaming "ME!" making Boomer glare at him while he just smirked.

Boomer was busy protesting but was dragged off into the crowd by Brick mumbling 'He's not worth it'. Music started playing and I instantly recognized the song. Butch handed me a microphone and did a little bow before he also got a microphone.

**The Monster**

**By Eminem ft. Rihanna**

_Bubbles: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to safe me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._

**I started singing nervously but after a few seconds the music just took over me and I felt confident. I closed my eyes swaying my hips to the song.**

_Butch: I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh, well, guess beggers can't be choosey. Wanted to receive attention for my music. Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me. For wanting my cake and eating it too, and wanting it both ways. Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated. When I blew; see, but it was confusing. 'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf. Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam._

**Butch and I danced to the beat of the music. Not together of course! We kept our distance or at least I did, Butch tried some moves here and there but I managed to avoid him somehow. I'm just really shy around guys, not Boomer because we knew each other since kinder garden but still.**

_Butch: Hit the lottery, oh wee. But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet. It was like winning a used milk. Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink. I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep. Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith. But I'm actually weirder than you think. 'Cause I'm…_

_Bubbles: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to safe me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's nothing. Well, that's nothing._

**Students started dancing and cheering even more. I smiled and my eyes caught Brick's in the crowd. We stared at each other for a good few seconds, I was still mesmerized by his eyes. He was the first one to break eye contact. I shook my head a little and snapped out of my little trance.**

_Butch: Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me to seize the moment and don't squander it. 'cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow. So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from. Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo I think it went wandering off down yonder. And stumbled on'ta Jeff VanVonderen. 'Cause I need an interventionist._

_To intervene between me and this monster. And save me from myself and all this conflict. 'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it. My OCD's conking me in the head. Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking. I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying. Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the…_

_Bubbles: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to safe me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's nothing. Well, that's nothing._

**I could see the girl I bumped into scowling at me and giving me death glares. Why? I don't know but I have a feeling I'm not gonna like her or her little posse. My eyes wandered off into the crowd again and I saw Boomer still glaring at Butch but he caught my eyes and gave me a thumbs up with a smile, making me even more comfortable.**

_Butch: Call me crazy but I have this vision. One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian. But until then rums get killed and I'm coming straight at. MC's, blood get spilled and I'll take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track. Give every kid who got played that. Pumped up feeling and shit to say back. To the kids who played him I ain't here to save the fucking children._

_But if one kid out of a hundred million who are you going through a struggle feels it and the relates that's great. It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back. In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that. Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack, face facts. I am nuts for real but I'm okay with that. T's nothing, I'm still friends with the…_

_Bubbles: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to safe me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy. Well, that's nothing. Well, that's nothing. {2x}_

We finished strong and everyone cheered well except for the snobs and Brick for some reason but other than them everyone. Boomer ran up to me and gave me a hug. "You were awesome bubs!" he exclaimed giving me another hug making me smile. "Thanks Boomer" I said with a big smile before thanking Butch and walking away to find Kenzi.

"O MY GLOB! Bubbles that was amazing!" Mac exclaimed before ramming into me for a hug. I stumbled back a bit but hugged back instantly. Suddenly the whole outcast group came and complimented me on me and Butch's performance. I was blushing madly but the happy moment was ruined by a oh so familiar voice.

"You call that a performance? My dog can perform better than that!" it was her, miss I'm so perfect. "Butt off Mika no one cares what you and your little followers think" Cassy snapped at the girl. "Besides Bubbles' performance was amazing. If you think a dog can perform better than that then you must be dumber than I thought" Kristen said with a scowl.

"No one asked you, losers" Mika snapped back. "You know… My pencil performs better than you" Mackenzi said with a smirk making Mika glare at her. "Oh please like your any better. Besides I have more talent than all of you combined" Mika sneered making her posse snicker. Then out of nowhere Kenzi did a fake sneeze "Oh I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit!" she exclaimed. Mika looked annoyed but just stormed off with her clique following them.

"I so don't know how you and her are related" Cassy said pointing at Mac. "Related?" I asked curiously, Kenzi sighed and nodded "Yea she's my sister" this took me way off guard. Sister? They're NOTHING alike! "So that's little miss perfect?" I said slash asked. Andy scoffed "Yea little miss perfectly horrible!" she exclaimed making the whole group burst into laughs.

"G-good one Andy" Markus said between laughs. She smiled and did a bow "Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all day" she said imitating Elvis. We laughed and walked off in our separate ways the bell did ring a few minutes ago so I'm not late yet. Next class was Music. Amazing right? As I walked down the hall looking for classroom D32 I bumped into Brick.

Both of us were snapped out of our thoughts and we stared at each other, "S-sorry Brick, didn't see you" I said sheepishly while rubbing my arm. I don't know what it was but I felt different around him. It wasn't butterflies or anything like that, it was just a weird feeling I've never felt before. Nervousness? Shyness? Awkwardness maybe? I don't know but I'm determined to find out!

_Mika was one person I could sense had NO good in her. So maybe mother was wrong maybe there isn't good in everyone… The first day of school has been quite the rollercoaster I have NO idea what to expect next, I guess I'll just have to wait and take everything by storm._

**Thank you soooo much again for the reviews and please remember to send in some OC's! But only if you want to! I'm not forcing you to do anything even if I wanted to force you I can't 'cause I just can't go back to jail I just caaaaannnn'ttttt!**

**Mackenzi: (clears throat) while the others try to force her medication down her throat I'll just continue. Thank you SwwetASSugar for the song request it was AWESOME! And thanks to you Ali has a new addicting song on her phone :). Song requests are unbelievably adored by Ali and she will forever be grateful! Also if you got some tips on how to improve the story please let her know. 'Cause so far it stinks…**

**ME: HEY! (gets tackled by other OC's trying to give me medication)**

**Mackenzi: OH! One last thing who do YOU want Bubbles to have a relationship with, it can be ANYONE, even batman! But there are even more hot and steamy guys coming so don't make your mind up too fast and there will be one super AWESOME chapter Ali can't wait to write who knows maybe it'll be chapter three? Anyway thanks to everyone bye!**

**ME: Sayonara~***

**Review**

**Favorite **

**Follow**

**Peace, Love and Cocopops!**

**-Ali ****×P ****(**** that's a cute smiley sticking his tongue out. Don't judge me!)**


End file.
